Portable electronic devices often use rechargeable batteries, internal and/or external, that require special charging devices to recharge the batteries. The charging devices may be inconvenient to carry, an electrical outlet may not be available when the rechargeable batteries run low, and/or there may be some length of time during a charging cycle that the batteries are unable to provide power to the electronic device. Further, after extended use, the rechargeable batteries may lose the ability to hold a charge or have a significantly reduced life for providing power before needing to be recharged. Thus a user of the electronic device may be unable to power the electronic device, which is especially problematic if the electronic device is needed for an emergency situation.